steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darien Mason
Darien Mason was born, or rather decanted, in a laboratory hidden under the Mason estate (along with a brother Marcus Mason), on a plantation on the outskirts of Baltimore. He was a clone of the Spark and sorceror Dr. Jeremiah Mason. Darien's mother, Rachel, was a Jewish Lithuanian immigrant who worked at a textile factory owned by the elder Dr. Mason. Rachel passed away from a wasting disease shortly before Darien's thirteenth birthday. While Rachel was dying, Jeremiah went on a safari to the jungles of Sumatra, where he found the site of the first House Bloodwing. He captured and enslaved several nekos of the http://www.caledonwiki.com/index.php?title=Bloodtail_neko Bloodtail tribe, including a young priestess named Sumalee, whom Jeremiah declawed and renamed Lucian. By the time Darien was sixteen, he and Lucian were secretly lovers. Jeremiah learned of the affair and locked Lucian in a shed full of poison fumes. The young Darien heard her scream and broke in to rescue her. It is at this time that Darien's unnatural abilites first manifested, allowing him to disperse the fumes, revive his lover and carry her to safety before collapsing. Darien would discover as an adult that the entire ordeal was contrived to test his Spark and reveal the Bloodwing Spirit within him. When Darien awoke in the hospital, Jeremiah told him that Lucian had perished. Darien would not remember the events in the shed until many years later, so he believed his father despite his instincts telling him otherwise. Meanwhile, Sumalee was threatened with death if she ever contacted Darien again, and was left to raise her infant son, Koen, in the rough streets of New Babbage. Once Darien become of age, he was sent off to study at Miskatonic University. He delved deep enough in Kabbalistic treatises to learn the secret of creating golems(constructs), and drew the first blueprints for what would eventually become his daughter and greatest creation, Qlippothic Projects. He graduated with an MD in Avatar Surgery. After attaining his degree he went against his father's orders and joined the military as a combat medic. Because of his Spark talents, calmness under pressure and penchant for sophisticated practical jokes, he was inducted into an elite psychological warfare unit known as the Capper Brigade, where he made lifelong friendships, including Fuzzball Ortega. Darien was unaware that he was the seventh in a cycle of generations of Masons, "the Seventh Son", that was doomed to become a living host for the demon. The demon took over his body completely after Darien was hit by an insanity-inducing Spark weapon called the Deadly Ringer. Thereafter Bloodwing still referred to himself as Darien, since calling himself by his true name would unravel the Bloodwing Curse. Not wanting to deal with an incubus in their ranks, "Darien" was dismissed from the military. Darien visited Steelhead with a friend in need of a dance partner, and made friends with Kattrynn Severine and the Mayor/Sheriff of Steelhead City, Steelwolf Pascal. Steelwolf offered him the position of Deputy and the property Darien dubbed House Bloodwing, later called the Bloodwing Foundation. He started the tradition of weekly Town Hall meetings. He built Qlippothic Projects in a secret laboratory he built under House Bloodwing, much to the surprise of locals who never knew the original Dr. Mason. He regularly hosted dances along with his daughter Qlippothic that attracted many Caledonians to the city. Darien assumed the title of Sheriff when Steelwolf went missing, but was later relieved of his badge by Steelwolf. The Doctor was freed when the demon's spirit was broken at the end of a tragic affair with Emilly Orr. Bloodwing was so distraught that he screamed out his true name, banishing himself and breaking the Curse. Dr. Mason was then was free to rebuild his shattered reputation and practice medicine again. It is then that Caledon and Steelhead finally got to meet the "real" Darien Mason that Fuzzball remembered. Dr. Mason became a Councilor of Steelhead City, but later relenquished his position after he accidentally destroyed his home when the engines on the Gygax backfired. He also ran a clinic in the Town Hall building, but packed up his Steelhead practice when he gave up his Council seat. When Bloodwing was dying of radiation poisoning, Darien tried to save him, but the result of his endevor was a new construct, made from the demon's remains, Ash Mason. Dr. Mason has returned to Steelhead to set up shop in Steelhead Port Harbor, with a organization name, Mason Labs. Dr. Mason is the Director of Caledon Regency Hospital. Category:People